Moondance
by Darth Avery
Summary: Set 8 years ahead of the game, the class of 2005 at WR is having a reunion where romance ensuses and all this other great crap happens! A little OOCness. Compleated!
1. getting the invite

**Moondance**

_disclaimer-I don't own the song 'Moondance' by Michael Buble and I don't own anything related to psychonauts._

It was a calm, peaceful summer day on 17th street for Razputin Aquatto. It was 8 years since he'd became a Psychonaut. He'd quit the circus and bought a house in a quite suburb of New Hampshire. He woke early and fed his small puppy, Demitri. He started a small pot of coffee and checked his e-mail. A few hours passed and he got dressed. He had a job at a bar, lying about his age in the process, and mixed drinks, but did this at night so daytime was to himself.

As he prepaired to get groceries he looked in the floor to see the mail.

"Hmm, junk...bill...junk...jury duty..." He thought, then he came upon an odd brown envelope. The address was not on there, but the Wispering Rock camp seal was on the front. He opened the letter and began to read the brown piece of paper.

**Dear Razputin Aquatto, **

**You're invited to the reunion of the class of 2005 at Wispering Rock Psychic Summer Camp. We'd love too see you there and all your fellow classmates. The reunion takes place on July 8th at Whispering Rock Psychic Summer Camp. There will be all day activities for you to catch up with old friends from camp, and oppertunities to show how much you've changed. Please bring formal wear in addition for there will be dancing. See you there!**

**-Sasha, Milla, and Oleander**

**P.S. Oleander has had his problems fully fixed, so there will be no more brain incidents.**

Raz looked at his calender. The reunion was this Saturday. He had to get off work, of coarse. "I wonder..." He ran upstairs and ran into his bedroom. He looked under the orange comforter to find a small shoebox.

He lifted the lid to look at the contents. There was a picture of a girl, many folded notes and letters from years ago, and a small charm bracelet. Raz smiled at the sight of these things. He took out the picture of the small girl, her hair in braided pigtails. He smiled at the picture, and put it in the box. He shoved the box under his bed and pulled a suitcase from his closet.


	2. At last!

**At Last**

_disclaimer-I don't own psychonauts, a Saturn Sky Roadster, or any songs mentioned in this story. Although I'm cconsidering including my own work in poetry in it..._

The day had arrived. It was 6 in the morning on July 8th and Raz was excited. He would finally see the girl he loved and all his other friends. He still had contact with Sasha, Milla, and Oleander, but only because he'd seen them on Psychonaut missions, which he still frequented.

Raz walked outside, his short brown hair messy and uncombed. He thought bedhead made him look sexy. He carried his suitcase to the trunk of his Saturn Sky Roadster(Yeah, the psychonauts pay really well)and he hopped in the car. He got the whole weekend off for the reunion and took Demitri to his friend's house.

Raz hopped into the front seat, and set off on the road. It was a few hours of a drive so he put in a mixed CD along the way. The first song to come up was his and Lili's old song, "Love Song" by The Clash. He felt a sort of spark when this came up. He hadn't spoken to Lili sence he was 13, even longer in person. Now, he would see her. Grown and matured, wise and beautiful, he would see his long lost love.

After hours of driving through small towns and long highways, not to mention the money spent on gas, he looked up at the gates of Wispering Rock from his car. He remembered standing in the same exact spot 8 years ago and looking up at the very sign. He stepped on the accelaration and went through the gates.

He entered through the open main gates and pulled into the parking spot next to Milla's car. He looked up the hill to the main lodge. There was an additional pink VW bug in the lot, with black polka dots all over it. Everything looked almost the same, except Oleander's jeep. Generations of children jumping on it finally wore and the canopy broke. He looked around at things he so fondly remembered, the basketball hoop, the big stump, although there was one impact that made the place different forever.

The transit system was permantly closed 2 years ago when Ford passed on. During the winter, he passed in his sleep. It was all on the news and the Psychonauts held a large funeral for 'Possible the greatest psychic who ever lived.' according to Truman Zanotto. Ford's sanctuary was sealed up and his askes were scattered all over wispering rock.

Raz hung his head in sorrow for a moment that the man who helped him on his way to being who he is today is gone. Raz slowly trecked up the hill, his overshirt blowing back. He reached the main doors of the lodge and took a deep breath. "I'm not ready," he thought to himself, "OK, I am. I can do this." He pulled up his jeans and straightened his t-shirt underneath the dressy shirt he wore over.

He pushed open the lodge doors and walked inside. He opened his tightly shut eyes and looked at the surroundings. The lodge was pretty much the same, except there was no musical instruments, the kitched was dark and empty, and a banner above the main stage read 'Welcome past campers!' in large, blue print.

Sasha and Milla stood at the corner chatting. They saw him come in and both smiled. "Razputin dear!" Milla yelled, running up to the lanky teen and hugging him "It's been ages, you've aged so well." Milla had aged well, she had a few wrinkles but still looked very youthful. She still wore a bright colorful dress that complimented her well tanned skin.

"Yes, Razputin." Sasha said, holding a coffee mug, looking actually a little perky. "Great to see you again." Sasha didn't change that much as well. He just looked older in the face, much like Milla.

Raz shook his head at both of them, and after small talk, headed up to the TV room to see if anything in there changed. He looked in the doorway and saw her. A girl sat on the couch reading and listning to an mp3 player. She had very long legs underneath a knee lenght pink skirt. She wore a black t-shirt, and her aubern hair was pulled back into a messy bun.

Raz's mouth gaped at the site of his lady. He just looked at her and said "Lili."

She looked up for a minute from her book, than noticed him. The tall teenahe boy just stared at her, she stared back. She pulled the headphones out of her ears and looked him straight in the eyes. "Raz" was all she could say.


	3. Catching up with the One

**Catching up with the One**

_Disclaimer-I don't own psychonauts. Bla!_

"Oh my god Raz," Lili said, running to him and hugging him "I've missed you so much." She teared up in the face from happiness. She let go of him and took his hands. "You've changed so much." She said.

"Likewise." Raz said, looking right at her. "It's been 8 years since I've seen you and I still remember everything about you." He smiled down at her and leaned down to kiss her on the cheek.

Lili smiled at the kiss and pointed to the couch "C'mon" she said, "Let's sit down and catch up." They walked over to the couch and sat down. "So, I've heard you've been doing some work for the Psychonauts lately." She said, pushing her book off the couch.

He looked at her and giggled a little "A few easy missions. You know, nothing of major importants like rescuing Truman." He looked down at her hand, which was over top his. Her gloveless hands, with the black and pink fingernails. The many bangles that climbed up her arms hung at her wrist. Her long, bare legs stretched out beneath the couch.

She looked at him. His messy brown hair turned her on a little.His emerald green eyes shown in the dim light of the TV room that they sat in. Her hand felt the soft skin of his hand as she laced her fingers in his. "I'm glad you're still doing work for the Psychonauts." She said, putting the racey thoughts of him in the back of her mind.

"Yeah," He said, looking at her again "I took a job at a bar, I have my own house, and I still managed to enrole in school after leaving the circus and graduated." Raz thought about her, about being with her. About taking her up in his arms and showing her the true passion he was feeling. He swiped a tuft of hair that had fallen in his face.

"Raz," Lili said to him. "It's been so long since I've seen you. I want to be with you. I want you." She leaned in to him and looked at him in his brightly shining green eyes.

He looked into her warm, auburn eyes. "Lili, I want you to. I want you more than I could want anything or anyone else in this world." He kissed her passionatly,. He wrapped his supportive arms around her neck as their mouths entwined in the name of love.

She then pulled away suddenly. "I can't Raz." She said, tears in her eyes. "I want to be with you so bad, but we live so far away. I'd move in with you, I truly would forever, but I still have 4 more years of collage to go through." She began to cry "I mean, I've turned down everyone after I met you. I want to see if there are other people out there for me."

Raz looked down. He hugged her and said "It's alright. I'll always be there for you if you don't find anyone else." He wiped the tears from her eyes and stepped out of the room. She sat alone and wept in sorrow. It was hard to leave him, but she didn't exactly know if her was the one.


	4. Return of a few Aquaintences

**Return of a few Aquaintences**

_Disclaimer: I don't own psychonauts, don't sue me._

Raz sat on a bench outside trying to surpress his sadness and anger he was feeling towards Lili. His hands covered his face as he tried to stop from crying. All of a sudden Raz heard a slightly childish voice say "Raz? Is that you?" he looked up and saw the man. He was very big in physique and had light blue skin. His head was bald and dressed very casual.

"Dogan?" Raz said, confusion on his face. The man shook his head in agreement. "Oh god, look at you." Raz formed a smile on his face to see that the meek childish camper had become a strong force, who had lost the cap!

"Great to see you buddy!" Dogan yelled, shaking Paz's hand and hugging him. "I'm heading into the lodge. See Sasha and Milla, you wanna follow?" Dogan motioned him to come.

"Nah, I'ma stay out here." Raz said sitting down again at the bench. Dogan walked up the platform to the main lodge and entered while Raz just sat at the bench.

A few minutes later, someone else showed up. "Well if it isn't Goggalicious." said the person. They had very large braces and even larger hair. Bobby. He looked relativle the same, except his height and his metal mouth.

"Just go away Bobby." Raz said, as Bobby walked off in a huff. Raz continued to sit on the bench as more of his fellow campers showed up. He observed a lot about most of them.

Benny had appeared to have had an ear reduction, while Elka lost the green pinafore and traded in for preppy attire. Apparently, her and Nils went through a very bad breakup.

Speaking of Nils, he lost the bowl cut and got glasses. He looked much more nerdier than back at camp, but still had looks that the ladies loved. Maloof surprisingly got way bigger(probably steroids), wore a suit, cut his curly locks, and grew a moustash. His favorite henchman, Mikhail, still had the hat, and got bulkier himself. He also, grew a moustash and wrestled a telekinetic bear while traveling up the hill to the lodge.

JT swaggered into camp next. He still had his cowboy hat, and still wore his plaid. Chops was right behind(must have carpooled), with the same greenish afro. A few minutes after the dynamic duo showed up, Elton came. Elton had grew out his blue hair and lost the sailor cap, along with the bandana. He looked more mature and well rounded, as well as confident. No need to try and hide behind Milka anymore.

Speaking of Miss Phage, when Raz saw this devine one he about drooled. She had really 'filled up' in certain areas, and looked very sultry in the beret she donned. Phoebe still had her giant headphones when she came in, she looked very emo to be exact. the only thing that stood out was her t-shirt, which said 'More cowbell!' on the front. Quentin arrived a few minutes later, scarf still on. He dyed his hair a light brown and got a tattoo on his left wrist, a pic of a cat.

Speaking of feline creatures, the unnoficial princess or camp, Kitty, then showed up, manicured and pedicured to the nines. Her equally snobby friend Franke showed up after. Franke dyed her hair blonde and apparently had a lot of plastic surgury done.

However, the biggest change of all was Vernon. He had grown very tall and had bright blonde short hair. He wore a red and white baseball t-shirt and black sweat pants with that white stripe down the side. He replaced his green Kwanza festive cap with a lovely tartan cap as he silently walked into the lodge.

Of coarse, three didn't show up. Chloe made it back to her home planet, and Crystal and Clem joined a suicide cult to finally get the job done. Raz finally got up and walked into the lodge himself to see all the changed friends from years passed.


	5. Dance like This

**Dance lile This**

_Disclaimer-I don't own psychonauts, I don't own any of the songs, i don't own anything so I don't want sued._

Raz sat in the lodge the rest of the afternoon, chatting up with his former campmates. Apparently, everyone's life has changed for better or worse. Raz's thoughts strayed from Lili as every conversation he had with someone lenghened. Lili was still in mid depression from the break up, and locked herself in the TV room until evening.

With all the chatter going on, Raz became sort of a gossip bee. Elton moved to Cape Cod and makes an earnest living as a fish whisperer. Milka moved to France and is signed to a minor modeling agency. Mikhail is a professional wrestler in Russia and lives in Moscow with his wife, Inka the female wrestler. Maloof jacked up on stories and Vernon learned to shut up and got a makeover.

Kitty and Franke are both preppy snobs who live in the O.C. Well, franke lives near the O.C., she doesn't have the money. Benny is a bodyguard for B-list celebrities, and Bobby is a high school dropout who works at Burger King, making people whoppers. He wears paper hats. Phoebe joined a garage band, and Quentin spins records at an underground radio station where he lives.

At evening, there was the dance part of the reunion. Everyone changed into their eveningwear, to impress everyone else, and the whole lodge was dressed to the nines. Raz, personally, just changed into some kacki's and put on a blazer over his t-shirt instead of the dress shirt. It was truely going to be a great evening, with the reunion of the Unamed Whispering Rock band, and summer love returning for one night.

Then, Raz heard a click from the door. It slowly opened and Lili emerged, looking less of a wreck. She wore a short, violet, empire waisted halter dress. Her hair was still up, and he make-up was re-done. "Wow" Raz uttered statring at her as she walked down the steps and stood in the corner, while everyone else jammed to 'Get this Party Started" by Pink.

Raz stopped paying attention to Lili after a few moment "Can't think of her. She doesn't want me now." Raz thought to himself as he stood in the middle of everyone's dancing. "She wants to try someone else."

Everyone danced, and crumped, and cha-cha slided the night away until a certain song came on. It was oh too familar with a certain couple. Quentin spun the record that played Raz and Lili's song, "Love Song" by the Clash.

Raz went back to the corner where Lili stood the whole time. He extended his arm to hers and said "Can I have this dance, Miss Zanotto?"

Lili looked at him and smiled. "I'd love to." she said, taking his head and walking back to the dance floor. They took eachothers hands, and began to slow dance. Lili felt a connection again and felt she did the wrong thing. Raz held her close to her as they swayed back and forth, the sad song reminding them of years past and happy memories.

After the song ended, Raz left her. "I have to use the restroom." He said, walking out of the lodge and leaving Lili in sorrow again.


	6. This Love

**This Love**

_Disclaimer-I don't own psychonauts, so I don't want lawsuits. _

_Author's note-Woo, almost finished! This chapter may be too sexy for people who don't know what making out is. BUT EVERYONE KNOWS WHAT MAKING OUT IS SO BLA BLA!_

Raz stood in the bathroom. The camp had gotten rid of the wodden shacks with toilets and traded in for nicer bathrooms with showers and such. He looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't want to go back to the Lodge with Lili. He was alone, so he let it out. He began to cry some, as a slight rain fell over camp.

Lili went back to the TV room and thought. She wanted Raz, and would always want Raz. So she made up her mind there. She ran out thhe lodge doors, and headed for the bathrooms.

Raz was sitting on the floor, wiping the tears of sorrow from his red eyes. He heard thunder outside as the storm grew. Then, a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Raz said, still sobbing.

"LET ME IN!" Lili yelled, the rain falling down hard on her.

"Lili?" Raz said, he got up and stood next to the door.

"I SAID LET ME IN, DAMN IT!" Lili yelled. Raz opened the door immeaditly and saw her standing there. She was soaking wet, her hair drooped down. "Raz...I love you."she said.

Raz stepped out into the rain and kissed her. He held her as they kissed in passion. The rain fell on their heads while they embraced in te tanglements of love. Their tongues tangled together in the dark of night. Lightning streaked through the sky and thunder rolled on forever. Raz pulled Lili into the bathroom and slammed the door.

She pressed him against the wall as they proceided to release the passion they shared. "I love you Raz." Lili said, taking a breath between kisses. "Screw collage, I wanna be with you forever."

"Lili, I can't stand being away from you." Raz muttered to her. They looked into eachothers eyes as their love blossomed and bloomed into a beautiful romance. Lili put her small hands on his hips and squeesed with fire in her eyes. She had never wanted anyone like this.

His hands pushed back on the door he was pushed against. He pulled away for a second and laughed. "What's so funny?" Lili quickly asked.

"Well...It's just..." Raz said, "I've never been with someone like you. Your passionate, desirable, beautiful. I just laugh because it's hard to understand how someone as perfect as you could want someone like me."

"Oh Raz," lili said, deeply kissing him. "To me, you are perfect."


	7. Come Away With Me

**Come Away With Me**

_disclaimer-I don't own psychonauts_

_author's note-Last chapter, thanks to all the readers!_

The rain had begun to slow down outside as Raz and Lili laid on the bathroom floor. Her head was rested on his chest, while he ran his fingers through her flowing aubern hair which was still wet. They were sleepy and, considering the probable time, decided to go to the empty cabins for some sleep.

They held hands as they walked down the hill to the cabin. Everyone else was still in the lodge, and probably would be for the rest of the night. "Goodnight Lili" Raz said, kissing her before heading to his cabin.

"Goodnight Raz." Lili said, blowing him a kiss as she walked to hers. Sooner than Later, they both dozed off into the magical dreamland.

In Raz's dream, he was much older, sitting in his home. He had retired from the psychonauts and lived with Lili, his wife of fourty years. He and her shared tea and never fought, because of their undying love of eachother. Their were pictures of him and her together all over the banister of their fireplace. Wedding photos, vacation pictures, even a picture of their daughter's graduation. Raz dozed soundly that night.

Lili had no less happiness in her dream. She was in a church, wearing a wedding dress marrying her love. Her hair was up and the long white gown ran for ages. She walked down the aisle and saw Raz at the end. That smile and the glow in his emerald eyes. When the preacer said "You may kiss the bride." The kiss was so amazing, so blissful and perfect. Everything about Lili's dream was, in her mind, perfect.

The next day came and everyone else swaggled out of the lodge, beat as hell because they somehow managed to stay awake 24 hours or more for some. Lili and Raz awoke and both felt sadness. They would have to seperate again and not see eachother for a long while. Lili walke d out of the cabin and went to find Raz, still asleep, in the cabin.

She smiled at the sight of him and kissed him on the forehead. "Wake up sleepyhead." she quitely said to Raz, who was waking up as she spoke. He opened his eyes and saw her. "Oh, hi." He said, after a large yawn and an eye rub.

Lili hopped up on the bunk and sat next to him. "We have to go home today." She said quietly. She looked down at her feet, his hand on her knee.

"Until you I see you again," Raz said, looking deep into her eyes, "I will call you every day of my life. I will talk to you in any way possible." He then moved his hand off her and laid back down. The sun shone through the open door. "I'll miss you so much."

"Same here, Raz." Lili said, she kissed him and hopped out to go to her car. He slowly followed. they walked hand in hand to the parking lot. When they reached there, they held eachothers hands and looked at eachother.

"This seems really familar." Lili said, she lot go of his hands. "Well, bye." She started to walk off. Raz then grabed her arm, spun her around and kissed her, just like he did 8 years ago. When the kiss ended Lili opened her eyes, "Wow." Was all she muttered.

"AW! It's just like the last time we were here." Said Elton, walking down the hill with Milka on his arm.

"Well, look at you." Raz said, Lili still next to him. "You and Milka are still the it thing."

"Yeah, she was great last night." Elton said, pride in his voice as he squeesed her arm.

Raz and Lili looked at eachother. "Is he talking about..." Lili thought. Raz looked at her, and read her mind.

"I think he is." Raz said. "Our little Elton has grown up! Aww!" Lili grinned and giggled a little, along with Elton and Milka. Raz then hugged Lili goodbye and walked to his car. Lili did the same.

He put the keys in the ignition and turned them. As he slowly pulled out of the parking lot and drove for sometime, he noticed a certain car was following him. It followed him all the way to his house and pulled into his driveway. It was a pink bug with black polka dots. A familar girl stepped out and said. "I'll call my dad later." Raz smiled and Raz up to the girl. Lili did love him, and he'd see her everyday.


End file.
